<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Precious Jewel, Rising Star by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503618">Precious Jewel, Rising Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood'>Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, mentions of child birth, slight romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set the day after Lilith gives birth to Charlie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Magne &amp; Lilith Magne &amp; Lucifer Magne, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Precious Jewel, Rising Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Normal italic font - Lilith</p><p>Bold, italic - Lucifer</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Lucifer woke with a start after unconsciously reaching across the center of the bed, waking with a start when his still half-asleep brain only registering that something was wrong, no, no wrong...missing…</p><p>‘Lily!’</p><p>Lucifer physically jolted, cursing his sleep-addled mind as he bolted out of bed - only to trip on the sheet tangled around his ankle </p><p>“Damnit!”  came the muffled curse of the Overlord who had face-planted the, thankfully, carpeted floor.</p><p>He darted and bounced around the room pulling on his clothes, leaving his top-hat and cane, before walking with little retrint to the room two doors away. </p><p>He halted abruptly, adjusting his white  jacket as he collected himself, pausing to listen for a moment.</p><p>Lilith could be heard inside, singing softly, it meant she was awake, not in too much pain,and content enough to sing out loud</p><p>
  <em> “...just the way you are... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A New aged child from a distant star…” </em>
</p><p>The sound of her enchanting voice eased Lucifers’ razzled state so he knocked quietly, out of courtesy while turning the door handle soundlessly and peered around the doorframe</p><p>sat up in the double bed, looking more tired, but more content than Lucifer had ever seen in their considerably long lifetime, Lilith smiled at him softly, his attention was then drawn to the small bundle she held to her chest</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">THE PREVIOUS NIGHT</span> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After a grueling 28 hour labour, which included Lucifer ducking a haphazardly thrown bedside table, the loss of several imp servants whom Lilith deemed were not doing enough to help, though much of the time they literally couldn’t, and one simply because Lilith thought they were looking at funny,</p><p>But finally, their daughter came into the world...so silent that the couple were gripped in the ice  cold bite of terror as they feared the worst, but finally the sharp cry of a newborn filled Magne Mansion for the first time, erasing their fears immediately.</p><p>After being cleaned, dressed and fed, the child quickly drifted off to sleep. Lucifer had lifted her from Liliths’ arms to wrap her up and set her down - as carefully as he possible could lest he wake or worse yet, break the tiny little thing that would now be such a big part of their lives. He silently marveled at his daughter after setting her down; her tiny balled up fists, pale skin to match his and Liliths...even a few tufts of pale yellow hairs. </p><p>By the time he turned back to Lilith, he realized that she too had fallen asleep, not that she didn’t deserve it by any means, so Lucifer had pulled the bed covers to her shoulders, kissed her temple, lingering to watch over his sleeping wife adoringly, she was everything to him, the most precious person to him in all of Hell, and now she had borne him an already beautiful, healthy child.</p><p> Exhaustion him like a meteor Lucifer crept back to the master bedroom to snatch a few hours sleep for himself.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>PRESENT </strong> </span>
</p><p>Lucifer took a few steps into the room,  and Lilith nodded once to her hesitant huband - considerate -to her at least - as he ever was. With Lilith  telling him silently that it was fine for him to enter, he did so without self-consciousness.</p><p>His succubus wife moved a section of the blanket to reveal the face and shoulders of their daughter and Lucifers’ chest swelled with the love and pride only known to a new parent. </p><p>His Queen continued to crooned the sweet lullaby </p><p>
  <em> “So sweet and pure just the way you are… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mamas’ precious jewel..” </em>
</p><p>Lucifer reached her side, standing straight, hands behind his back and grinning proudly</p><p><b><em>“Daddy's rising star”</em></b> he pitched in smoothly</p><p>
  <b><em>"There's so much in life for you to see…”</em> </b>
</p><p>The baby in her arms squirmed but quickly settled as Lilith rocked her,</p><p><em> “And so much to be…La la la” </em>she continued gently </p><p>Lucifer sat carefully on the edge of the bed, as close to Lilith as he dared but she moved her leg so that her outer thigh rested against the small of his back, a small physical show of reassurance</p><p><em>  la la la, la la la la….” </em>she trilled sweetly</p><p><b> <em>”A new aged child, always in my heart...</em> </b> <em> .” </em></p><p>
  <em> “ la la la, la….” </em>
</p><p>Lucifer put a finger to the childs’ fist, immediately having it taken into the babes’ surprisingly strong grip, had his chest been filled with pride before, it felt on the brink of bursting - of course she was strong, she was Magne, a Princess of Hell</p><p>She lifted her eyes to her husband for a moment, but found that his gaze remained solely on their daughter.</p><p>A long blond lock of Liliths' hair moved and tucked a loose corner of the blanket around the child, keeping her warm and secure, comfortable with supporting her weight with one arm, the baby resting against her chest, Lilith put her opposing arm down to rest in on her lap</p><p>
  <em> “Mama's precious jewel…” </em>
</p><p>Lilith tilted her head, watching lovingly as their child yawned and was starting to doze off to sleep once again, soothed by the lullaby as her parents continued softy,  in unison; matching and harmonizing with each other with complete  ease</p><p><b>“</b> <b> <em>Daddy's rising star” </em> </b></p><p>He rested his hand over the free hand of his Queen as she added</p><p>
  <em> “There's so much in life for you to be, la, la, la...”  </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>“And so much to see….” </em> </b>
</p><p><em> “So much to see…” </em>Lilith finished</p><p>After a few moments to ensure that the newborn was truly asleep, Lilith met her husbands gaze</p><p>“The name we agreed upon, my love?” she asked</p><p>Lucifers’ face neutralized as he tested the name silently in his head - it had to be perfect after all, and if it didn’t fit they would have to re-think. </p><p>But his rosy cheeked face split into a grin Lilith thought might tear his face in half, the overlord nodded, once but enthusiastically</p><p>Lilith chuckled quietly </p><p>“That’s it then” she smiled</p><p>Lucifer kissed her temple and brought an arm around her front so that he was supporting their child as well as Lilith. The couples eyes flared demonically in an unconscious act of deep emotion as they settled on the name for their little Hell-spawn, who would rule with the iron fist of her parents  in their place when the time came, and uphold the pride and honor of the Magne name.</p><p> The echoing tone to the proud fathers tone did nothing to disturb the peaceful family scene as he stated</p><p>“Charlotte Belladonna Magné"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Song is 'Wiccan Lullaby' by the band Inkkubus Succubus = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SlwvY1U1lJI</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>